Highschool knockout
by SakuandHinasisters4life
Summary: hey this is a new story idea i hope you like it for those who dont kno me im Hina. In this story Sasuke is an orphan and Sakura is a cheerleader see if their worlds clash or collide.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: no own naruto

High school

Sasuke walked through the front door of the high school looking at his feet shuffling down the hall to his home room. Stomach rumbling he hasn't eaten in days.

Sasuke uchiha was an orphan, a skinny low life orphan. He lived in an orphanage with madam suku, an old woman she was but too old to care for the children who lived there. She got angry if they tried to cook to feed themselves and the others.

Any food Sasuke got went to the younger kid's tase and yuyu. Sasuke didn't starve but he didn't eat much either only what he needed.

Walking into class all eyes lingered on him for what seemed like eternity till one kid yelled.

"Hey it's the freak!"

"Where's your mom at uchiha?" Another kid yelled.

Sasuke went to the back of the room and slumped into his chair.

Sakura was sitting in home room her long pink hair held up in a pony tail watched as the door opened and a black haired boy shuffled in. Kids yelled insults and threw paper at the poor skinny boy she couldn't take it she watched the boy slump down in a chair in the back corner, she gathered her things and sat next to him the whole class got silent.

"Hi I'm Sakura, and you are?"

The Onex eyed boy looked up at who was talking to him his gaze caught emerald eyes. "Sasuke."

"It's very nice to meet you Sasuke." Sakura said as the teacher walked in.

Saku: this is a thought of a new story Sasuke the orphan Sakura the cheerleader out to make friends tell me what you think.thx.


	2. Chapter 2

Saku: here is chapter two

High school knockout

Recap

The Onex eyed boy looked up at who was talking to him his gaze caught emerald eyes. "Sasuke."

"It's very nice to meet you Sasuke." Sakura said as the teacher walked in.

End Recap

"Hello classss." The teacher hissed looking every student in the eyes walking through the rows. His long blackish hair and white skin creped the student body out. "I am Mr. Orochimaru your science teacher."

"He's scary." Sakura whispered to sasuke shivers going up her spine.

Sasuke nodded in agreement this teacher was creepy.

"Now to start of this year in science we will be learning about reproduction."

The class grew silent as the already been named teacher strolled through the rows of students giving each an individual glare.

"He scares me."Sakura whispered as he gave her a cold icy glare but Sasuke an approving one, "What was that about?"

"I don't know but I didn't like that look." Sasuke replied a cold chill creeping up his spine.

After the creepy class with Mr. Orochimaru everyone went to the gym to get their second hour class.

"The students that will be in tennis are Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, ino, Shikamaru, and choji." The teacher announced.

After the classes where told and the students where they where suppose to be class started.

Sakura and Sasuke where sitting out watching everyone else play. Sakura noticed kiba a spiky brown haired boy send her a cheesy smile as he hit the ball over the net.

Sasuke noticed this and looked away staring at ino and shikamaru play but at shikamaru hopelessly tyr to flirt with ino, "stupid." Sasuke mumbled.

"Hey Sakura!"

-- --

Saku: Heres chappi two if you have any ideas im open for any and all thanks hope you live or try to live happy anime filled lives tootles!


	3. Chapter 3

Saku: hey this is chappi 3 sorry I haven't updated I've been busy

Recap

Sakura and Sasuke where sitting out watching everyone else play. Sakura noticed Kiba a spiky brown haired boy send her a cheesy smile as he hit the ball over the net.

Sasuke noticed this and looked away staring at Ino and Shikamaru play but laughs at Shikamaru who hopelessly tries to flirt with Ino, "stupid." Sasuke mumbled.

"Hey Sakura!"

End Recap

Sakura looked over to see Tenten run towards her and jumped up to receive a hug. After being crushed to death she and Tenten talked about Sakura's cheer moves she had to come up with.

Sasuke leaned back in the bleachers and listened to Sakura's voice as it floated threw out the room. He shot up as the volleyball hit him upside the head grabbing the sphere that so rudely caused him pain he chucked it back and hit Kiba.

Kiba turned and saw Sasuke smirking at him he shot him a glare and went back to playing the game. Sasuke went back to listening to the cherry blossoms joyful voice without a worry in the world; until her voice floated out of the room he opened his eyes to see Kiba staring him down.

Kiba grabbed sasuke by the color of his shirt and lifted him to his feet, "Now listen here kid you never hit me got it." He said with a serious tone.

Sasuke shrugged and got Kiba to release his grip on his shirt, shot him a glare and walked out of the room.

"There you are Sasuke. Sorry Tenten dragged me out of the room so I couldn't wait up for you."Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke just nodded and smiled back, "It's not a problem I know how you girls are."

Sorry it's so short but I was rushing to get a chapter in so ill add more but I need some ideas a little help would be nice thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Saku: I know it's been awhile well here it is.

High school Knock out.

Chapter 4.

Recap

"There you are Sasuke. Sorry Tenten dragged me out of the room so I couldn't wait up for you."Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke just nodded and smiled back, "It's not a problem I know how you girls are."

End recap

Sakura smiled "Glad you understand." She said with a giggle And her arm wrapped around his. "So who do you have next?"

"Uh…" Sasuke replied as he pulled out his schedule, "Math with Kakashi."

"Omg so do I." Sakura jumped for joy and pulled him into the class room. "So… where do you want to sit?"

"Way in the back…" He replied as he looked at his feet feeling himself blush. '_why am I blushing there is no way this totally hot amazing nice smart cheerleader can be doing this to me… Wait did I just say she was hot, Amazing, Nice and smart?' _

'**Yes you did but it's not like I blame you.' A voice in his head rang in.**

'_Who's there?' _

'**Why it's me Sasuke your inner I know your thoughts and feelings better than you do and I live in your head.' **

'_Great now not only do I have kids at school I have you… kill me now.' _Sasuke inwardly sighed

"…Sasuke?"Sakura has been trying to get his attention for the last five minutes; he seemed really lost in thought. "SASUKE!" she yelled.

"WHO?! WHAT?! WHEN?! WHERE?! WHY?! HOW?!" Sasuke yelled causing the whole class to look at him oddly. He looked down at his feet feeling like a complete idiot.

'**Nice one now she thinks you're crazy.' **

'_Hey quite you this is all your fault !' Sasuke inwardly screamed._

-

-sorry it's short I'm running out of ideas and I'm grounded so I can't do as much… sorry guys ill update soon ^^


	5. authors note

Hey I need a good motorcycle models, if you have any plz tell me, I would really appreciate it I need some ideas. Thanks bunches

-Saku ^.^


	6. Chapter 5

High School Knockout

Recap

"WHO?! WHAT?! WHEN?! WHERE?! WHY?! HOW?!" Sasuke yelled causing the whole class to look at him oddly. He looked down at his feet feeling like a complete idiot.

'**Nice one now she thinks you're crazy.' **

'_Hey quite you this is all your fault !' Sasuke inwardly screamed._

End Recap

The rest of class Sakura looked sideways at him a worried look in her eyes. _' Is he okay?' _she asked herself.

**'Hey Sasuke shes looking at you again. Look back maybe shell look away and blush.' Sasu said**

Sasuke looked over to see Sakura staring at him. Being caught Sakura turned her head to look at the teacher a light pink blush captured her cheeks.

**' You better be glad you have me or you would have never thought of that.'**

_'Oh just shut up. I don't need your perverted self in my head.' Sasuke spat. _

**Sasu went into the back corner of Sasuke's mind with a pout.**

_' Finally peace in mind.' _

The dismissal bell rang All the students ran for the door leaving Sasuke and Sakura to sit there Sakura stood gathering her things. A blush still on her cheeks. Sasuke stood and threw his bag over his shoulder.

" Uh Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Well I was wondering if you wanted some one to walk home with."

Sasuke smiled "Sure Sakura I'll walk home with you." Sakura smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand intertwining their fingers.

"Thanks Sasuke." She said smiling. He smiled back when Suddenly he was slammed against a locker. Looking up he met the face of Kiba Inuzuka death glaring him.

"Look here Uchiha Keep your hands off my girl! Got it?!" He asked.

"Kiba!" Sakura screamed making said boy turn to look at her, "Let Sasuke go hes not hurting anyone, and I am not your girl!" She screamed.

Kiba looked at her anger flared in his eyes. He dropped Sasuke to the ground and took a step towards the pink haired girl. Sakura backed up and hit a wall, Kiba stepping closer lifted up his hand and slapped her. " Look Blossom you are my girl and only I can have you, Got that?!" He smirked as he looked at where Sasuke lay on the ground trying to get up. Walking back over to him, Kiba kicked him in the gut. "Stay away from my girl, Or you will regret it." He warned walking out of the school.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled running to his side. "Sasuke are you okay?"

Sasuke grunted and got up. "Yeah I'm fine." he steadied himself _'I think...'_ his thoughts rang threw his head

When they reached Sakura's house her front door flew open to reveal a blond girl with her hair pulled up into four ponytails, And a red head boy standing there.

"Tema!" Sakura screamed hugging the girl, "Oh my gosh I missed you so much!"

Gaara grabbed Sakura and examined her face. "What happened?" he asked.

"Kiba hit me earlier I'm okay really." Sakura said as Gaara looked up and scowled.

"That no good loud mouth bitch!" he growled before he stormed out of the house.

" Ha ha ha Kibas in for it now." Tamari said smirking.

"Oh Tamari, this is Sasuke my new friend." Sakura said as Sasuke simply nodded his head.

---!!

Gaara waited in a dark alley waiting for the mutt himself to pass by. He smirked, Kiba will pay for what he did to Sakura and if he did it again so help him god he will be dead. Gaara looked up and seen Kiba walking right in front of the alley. _'perfect...' _he thought. Grabbing Kiba by the collar and evilly laughed..........

------------------------------ha ha line --------------------------

A/n

Saku: heyy so if u hate Kiba and want him to die review ^-^ I worked really hard on this and I'm working on the next chapter ideas


	7. Chapter 6

Saku: Omg I am soooo sorry I haven't put anything up I have been super busy on all my other stories and stuff so I put this up as soon as I could write it. Oh and I'm grounded. So I got a family member to put this up for me. I got It up As soon as I could I swear.

* * *

Recap

Gaara waited in a dark alley waiting for the mutt himself to pass by. He smirked, Kiba will pay for what he did to Sakura and if he did it again so help him god he will be dead. Gaara looked up and seen Kiba walking right in front of the alley. _'perfect...' _he thought. Grabbing Kiba by the collar and evilly laughed..........

End recap

Kiba yipped in surprise and fear as the redhead tightened his grip on the scruff of his shirt. His eyes full of worry and fear, Gaara, was after him. Maniac,killer Gaara was after him...This couldn't be a good sign.

Gaara's Grin widened as the dog whimpered and begged to be put down. "Listen here mutt," his voice hard and stern, "Don't touch Sakura Or your life will be the price." he growled as he dropped him stalking away. Kiba fixed his shirt and looked around to see if any witnesses were about; Seeing none he continued on his walk home.

Gaara growled as he stormed threw Sakura's front door hearing giggles from upstairs softened his mood, at least she was okay now. She was safe at home. He smiled in a very Gaara-like way and walked slowly and silently upstairs seeing Sakura's door open he smirked and stood next to the door frame waiting for someone to pass.

_**In Sakura's room **_

"...It's to bad that your friend had to go home so soon." Temari pouted He was cute.

Sakura giggled,blushing she replied, "Yeah I know it's sad he had to leave." Gaara listened at the door

his eyes slightly widened at the next statement. "You know Temari I think I kind of like him."

Temari chuckled and hugged her somewhat little sister. "Kawaii! My little Saku-chan has a crush."

Sakura's face turned crimson red, As she looked at Temari, "Tema...Stop your embarrassing me." The pink haired girl pouted.

Gaara glared at the wall going threw the mental images of that Sasuke kid. He didn't seem all to bad and wasn't really a threat to his little sister, Not by blood, he may be able to handle that...Maybe.

_**With Sasuke.**_

Sasuke was running down the street his footfalls rushed,quick as he turned a tight corner. Only having five minutes left to get back to the orphanage or face the 'Head mistress' ,as he called her, and getting grounded didn't seem to nice to him.

Sasuke made it in the door two minutes before his curfew was up. "I'm home." he called up the stairs in a voice loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to be considered screaming.

Little running footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, "Sasuke-San!Sasuke-San, your home!" the little boy and girl yipped happily latching onto the raven haired boys legs.

"Sasu-San," the little girl Ai said quietly, "Why are you home later today than normal?"

Sasuke smiled at the small child, "Well ,Ai, I met a girl at school today and walked her home." was his reply.

"So Sasuke-San has a girlfriend?" The little boy questioned. Sasuke blushed and shook his head no in a quick motion.

"N-no...." he said his face burning crimson. The children chuckled.

"But...You said u walked a girl home," Said Ai sweetly, "Isn't that what boyfriends do?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Well...Yes." Sasuke answered carefully, "But she was having a rough day so I waled her home for protection, for her.." He added in swiftly. The kids nodded and ran up the stairs giggling as the went. Sasuke sighed, What to do with them?He chuckled and shook his head, "Rotten little kids." his tone playful.

* * *

Saku: Ok here it is. TA-DA Hope you enjoyed my little chapter. I promise updates on all my other stories soon. I swear Once a week updates. One new chapter for one story each week. Maybe more, Ill try. Hope u liked it, Ideas are welcome. Please no flames. And I'm giving these stories all I got till they get romantical.... And I know Romantical is not a word. -looks around- Its MY word! I am Its Mother!!! BWAHAHAHA!! -Little sister giggles-................ -.- -Glares at little sister- You just ruined my EVIL laughter! Ruined it! -pouts in my emo corner- Any way guys Bye! -waves and exits stage left, runs into a wall. Walks back on stage. Looks at all of you.- Ummmm.... Lets try this again... -Exits stage right and is home free.- YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE COPPERS _**NEVER**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 7 remake

Recap:

"Well...Yes." Sasuke answered carefully, "But she was having a rough day so I walked her home for protection, for her.." He added in swiftly. The kids nodded and ran up the stairs giggling as the went. Sasuke sighed, What to do with them?He chuckled and shook his head, "Rotten little kids." his tone playful.

End recap:

Sasuke walked up to his room looking around he sighed, how he hated this place. Not that it was any ones fault but his own that he was in here. . . Reaching under his twin sized bed the male pulled out his most prized possession a guitar. Sitting on the messy black sheets and comforter he played a few chords testing the pitch and tone before playing a song by his favorite band.

_Check yes Juliet_

The raven haired male smiled and chuckled to himself thoughts of the pink haired female filling his mind. Her smile making his heart skip beats, Could it be that he was in love with her? No, it cant be. . . can it? He sighed and continued with his music. He smiled losing himself in the music the pink haired maiden filling his mind with her essence her voice her smell her laugh her everything. . .

_3,2,1 you fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind._

He sighed, there was no way she would even look at him with anything but pity, he was the orphan no family no home no future , what did he have to offer? He was lucky she even talked to him the way she did. He was in far too deep he was setting himself up for heartbreak and he had no control over it.

_Run baby run, forever will be You and me_

Kiba, the name flashed in his mind, Sakura's supposed boyfriend of the last four months or so he's heard the dog lover boast though he seriously doubted it. His cherry blossom wouldn't even look in the general direction of the flea bitten mutt- His thoughts skidded to a stop and his music paused "My cherry blossom?" he whispered to himself surprised he even thought of her as his, ashamed he wanted to bring her into his doomed life, he shook his head and continued playing while he had the chance. He smiled at the thought of her, if only he stood a chance with the cheerleader. Her pink hair was beautiful and her eyes so so green. He looked down with a small sigh he would try harder to be good enough for her. Try to be what she needed.

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me  
You and me  
_

He put the guitar away and sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling with a smile when his bedroom door slammed against the wall. He jumped and stood as the head mistress walked in smiling at him, her smile forced and her eyes giving away her true intentions. her voice was silky sweet, sickeningly so.

"What have I told you about playing that thing here," she started yelling at the teenage male, "I don't want it in my house and I don't want you playing it with out my permission!" She finished and before he could blink he was knocked down by her hand connecting with his face, leaving a red mark in its wake. "abide by my rules or see the door Uchiha."

He stood on shaky legs and glared at her his onyx eyes going icy "If It was only me here I would, But the younger children would die if I were to leave and where would that leave you, In jail, perhaps maybe on death row for starving five or more children under your care." He said with a boost of confidence that landed him on the ground again her booted foot pressing into his stomach.

"Keep it up Uchiha and you might not see the light of day again."

- – - - - - - - – - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - – – – -

Hina: Sorry to leave it at that but u gotta have a reason to want to come back and with the little time I do have to get these stories posted the chapters may be shorter than I want them to be but there will be updates as often as I can make them. :3 Ideas are welcome! More then welcome, any idea will definetly be helpful.


End file.
